my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophiuchus
Ophiuchus (オフィフス, Ofifusu) is an antagonist in Our Hero Academia. He was a former student of the U.A. High School, but he dropped out as a second year. He works with Arcturus Moto. Appearance Ophiuchus is a fuse of a skeleton and a human. He is somewhat lean. While his body is bone-white, and all of his body parts somewhat resemble bones, they still have some human traits (e.g. there aren't any visible finger joints). He doesn't have any hair, eyes, or teeth, and he also doesn't have a nose. He has a facial crack, which runs from his left eye to his mouth. He has another large crack running from his right eye, wrapping around his skull, and looping back, but this second facial crack is unseen in the photo. He has a large hole in the center of each hand, but this is also unseen. Occasionally, white, glowing pupils can be seen in his eye sockets. He normally wears a black blazer (dubbed "Ultra Blazer"), a pair of black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. When experimenting, he always wears a long lab coat. Personality * when Ophiuchus snaps, he doesn't talk, and he simply utters gibberish, which is portrayed by wingdings History notes: * had ideals similar to Stain in the sense that heroes were not really heroes * he thought he could resolve this by being a great hero and making up by being truly justice-ful * he was deceived when he learnt that the very hero courses he took degraded his ideals * his idea of a culprit for corrupted heroes wasn't the heroes themselves; it was the schools that taught them * so he dropped out, and he descended into insanity, thinking that destroying those schools altogether would solve the problem Quirk and Abilities Shadowplay (シャドウプレイ, Shadoupurei): Shadowplay grants Ophiuchus two abilities. Firstly, he can manipulate shadows using real-world tools. If he manipulates the shadow of something, that something will warp and move in the same way he manipulates the shadow, but this warping will not effect the victim. He can also detach shadows from something by using a cutting tool, but he can only detach five shadows at a time. Secondly, he can assimilate with shadows, allowing him to be intangible, travel at the speed of light, and teleport to other shadows. If overused, he will suffer severe internal bleeding. Equipment Ultra Blazer - Ophiuchus wears this for most of the day. It's a standard blazer that has been modified to hold many different tools. He keeps these tools to either use them in conjunction with his quirk or to make a few tweaks to his experiments on the fly. All the tools mentioned below are located somewhere on his blazer. * Scissors: He mainly uses these to detach shadows from their owners. * Tongs: He mainly uses these to carry shadows. * Scalpel: He mainly uses this to cut up shadows. * Clamps: He mainly uses these to hold shadows to something and then stretch them. * Stapler He mainly uses these to fuse shadows together or to reattach shadows to their owners. * Protractor: He mainly uses this to increase his precision while using the tools mentioned above. Trivia * Ophiuchus is pronounced as "Aw-fee-yoo-kus." * Ophiuchus's namesake is the 13th Zodiac, which is also known as the Serpent-Bearer. * Ophiuchus's favorite song is Ghost Man by Passafire. Category:PSQuasar Category:Villains Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Males